1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving unit and a display apparatus having the gate driving unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gate driving unit having a pre-charging function and a display apparatus having the gate driving unit.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel to display an image. The liquid crystal display panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate.
The liquid crystal display panel further includes gate lines, data lines and pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. A gate driving circuit may be formed on the liquid crystal display panel by a thin film process. The typical gate driving circuit sequentially outputs a gate signal to the gate lines.
The gate driving circuit generally includes a shift register having plural stages that are connected one after another. That is, each stage provides a corresponding gate line with the gate signal and controls operations of a previous stage and a next stage.
However, as a liquid crystal display panel increases in size, the gate lines get longer and more pixels are connected to each gate line. In this case, the gate signal applied to the pixels from the gate driving circuit may be delayed. Further, when a delayed gate signal is applied to the previous stage and the next stage, the liquid crystal display apparatus may malfunction because the gate signal from the stages is distorted.